User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP! Ep.2
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just a parody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "Last time on Total Drama DBZRP, the campers were introduced to the island they thought it would be a five star result...haha",. "They were then split into teams and will now face their next challenge today, and one loser will walk the dock of shame and ride the boat of losers home". "Find out what will happen on TOTAL..DRAMA.DBZRP!" Gohan: "Man I`m tired, I wonder what chris has in store for us at freaking 6 am", Gihan says a being a little angry. 9K: "Whatever it is, I hope to be close to this beauty", 9K says looking at Luka. Luka: "Uhhhh...." A helicopter then comes out of nowhere and starts blowing the campers away with a huge gust of wind. And out comes Chris himself. Chris: "Welcome campers to your first challenge", Chris says. Prynce: "I don`t see a challenge", Prynce says. "Well maybe we should go eat breakfast first before we do the challenge", Chris says giggling. Tre: "Uhh..okay?" The campers then enter the mess hall to see a huge buffet of great foods on the table. Geti: "Holy Crap, this is for us!", Geti ask. Chris: "Yep, dig in", Chris says as he giggles with Chef Hatchet. Blala: "I don`t know what you guys are giggling about, but I`m going to eat anyway", Blala says grabbing a plate of pancakes. The campers would then eat everything in sight becoming full and tired. Chris: "Looks like we should start the challenge", Chris says walking to the bondfire, with the campers right behind him. "Your challenge for today will be THE ULTIMATE AWAKE-A-THON!" Luka: "The Ultimate-Awake-a who?", Luka ask. Chris: "Your challenge will be to simply stat awake for hours upon hours" Chris says. "After that big breakfast you had you must be hungry" Chris giggles. "The last camper standing wins for his or her team", Chris sats with a evil smile. Luka Confessional: "So Chris`s evil plan was to fatten us up, make us tired, and make a challenge where you have to be awake.....I`m impressed", Luka says. Chris: "The challenge starts NOW!" Blala: "You losers are going down", Blala says as he yawns. ~5 hours later~ Chris: "None of the campers have fallen asleep yet....we have to up the anty", Chris says whispering to the camera. Chef: "I gotcha Chris", Chef says putting in a lulabye song. Geti: "S-so *yawn* tired", Geti says as he falls down on the ground and falls asleep. Chris: "One down for Stinky Alfredo", Chris says. Team Stinky Alfredo: "Awwwwww" Gohan Confessional: "Just great, we now know who the weak link is", Gohan says angrily. Prynce and Zane soon fall asleep after. Followed by VK, Cailee, and Danny. Chris: "Another down for Stinky Alfredo, but a twist with 4 down for Juicy Lasagna", Chris says. Tre: "Man this is dumb", Tre says as he goes over to Luka. Luka: "You`re telling me". Tre: "Wanna listen to some dubstep?", Tre ask. Luka: "I LOVE DUBSTEP", Luka says. "Sure", she says as she grabs a earphone and starts listening to dubstep with Tre. Flame: "You guys wanna see me do a backflip, okay here it goes", Flame says performing a backflip and landing on his head, knocking himself unconscious. Chris: "Welp, being unconcious counts as being asleep, so another one down for Juicy Lasagna", Chris says. "Who will triumpt in this challenge, find out when we come back to TOTAL..DRAMA..DBZRP!" TO BE CONTINUED... Chris: "Welcome back to Total Drama DBZRP", Chris says. "While we were gone a few campers on both teams have fallen asleep", Chris says looking at Amy, Cam, Lova, Cool Gogeta, Alpha, and Ellen. Blala Confessional: "I looked around at my team and realized we would probably lose, so I had to do something to keep me safe from elimination", Blala says. "And that was to find two idiots to form a alliance with". Blala: " Hey Rebekah and Gogeta Jr., how`s it going?" Blala ask. Gogeta Jr.: "Uhhh good I guess", Gogeta responds. Blala: "Ya know, I looked at our team and realized we have a big chance of losing", Blala says. Rebekah: "Yeah". Blala: "Well since we`re obviously the strongest players on our team, I was wondering if we could form a alliance", Blala says with a evil smirk. Gogeta Jr.: "A alliance?" Gogeta ask. Blala: "Ya know, a group that has each other`s back and save each other from elimination". "You in?" Gogeta Jr.: "We could make it to the final three, I`m in", Gogeta says excitedly. Rebekah: "Me too". Blala Confessional: "Like taking candy from a baby". Chris: "Looks like it`s only three campers left for Juicy Lasagna and six for Stinky Alfredo", Chris says. "You nine are now allowed to go take showers, ya stink". ~Later~ Gogeta Jr.: "I...can`t...keep going", Gogeta says as hr falks asleep. Chris: "Should we up the anty Chef?" Chef: "Way ahead of you man, Chef says as he puts on a sherp costume and starts jumping around. Chris: "And while you do that, I`ll read this encylopedia of the government`s legal system, word...for...word". Tre: "I...don`t *yawn*....too tired....sleepy", Tre says as he falls on the ground asleep, and Rebekah soon follows. 9K: "Now that he`s out of the picture, you can listen to dubstep with a real man", 9K says as ge sniffs Luka`s hair. Luka: "EW GET AWAY", Luka says as she knocks 9K completely out. "Oh no that doesn`t count ri-" Chris: "It counts", Chris says. "Looks like it`s Miri vs Gohan, Luka, and Bl-nevermind", Chris says as he sees Blala asleep. Miri: "You guys are going down", Miri says. Gohan: "In your dreams, it`s two vs one". Luka: "*yawn* I dunno if I can keep going, it`s been 3 days", Luka says. "I-I have to go to sleep", Luka says as she curls up in a ball and goes to sleep. Gohan Confessional: "So now I`m alone, just great". "Some team". Chris: "Time to read volume 2", Chris says as he opens up the book and starts reading. Gohan: "I-I...won`t...go to...sl-", Gohan then falls on his face as he falls asleep. Chris: "And Juicy Lasagna win it", Chris says. "Stinky Alfredo, I`ll see your butts at the bondfire brcause it`s time to send someone home". TO BE CONTINUED ~At the bondfire~ Chris: "Wow Stinky Alfredo you had a big lead but you blew it due to certain teammates", Chris sats. "I mean Lasagna pwned you guys". Blala: "Just give us the stupid marshmallow". Chris: "Fine, first marshmallow goes to....Amy". "Cam, Alpha, Prynce, Gogeta, Rebekah, and Blala, you`re all safe". Gohan: "Oh joy", Gohan says sarcastically. Chris: "Gohan you`re on the chopping block for costing your team the challenge, Luka`s on the chopping block fir knocking out her own teammate, Geti was the first one asleep, and 9K was just plain creepy", Chris says. 9K: "She`ll come around", 9K says as he winks at Luka. Luka: "Ew", Luka says as she shivers. Chris: "......9K you are safe", Chris says throwing him a marshmallow. "Luka you`re safe as well". "Now it`s just between you two, any thoughts?" Gohan: "Thoughts are overrated". Geti: "I`m definantly sure I`ll be safe, everyone loves me". Chris:"......riiiiiiiiight", Chris says. "Final marshmallow goes to............................................Gohan". Geti: "YOU GUYS VOTED ME OFF, YOU SIMPLE MINDED IDIOTS!" Chris: "Yeah yeah, just walk the Dock if Shame and ride The Boat of Losers out of here", Chris says. "Chef?". Chef: "I got you", Chef says as he grabs Geti and throws him on The Boat of Losers as he leaves. Chris: Who will be riding The Boat of Losers next time on TOTAL....DRAMA .....DBZRP!" Category:Blog posts